Like a Beggar for Its Touch
by Sidalee
Summary: Steve and Kono go undercover - a McKono Smut Sunday ficlet


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Gosh, I neglected this lovely little habit of mine lately. My deepest apologies.

**Lydia** wanted to see Steve and Kono go undercover as a couple for a while, so here's the outcome, sweetheart. I'm sure this wasn't what you actually had in mind but I hope you'll still like it. I try and write a proper story with that plot, I promise.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

In Steve's defense, when he heatedly argued with Danny about going undercover as the island's most recent drug lord wannabe with Kono as his business partner and also wife, he'd never imagined _this_.

Strangely, he doesn't actually believe their mark made them try out the his drug until Kono crowds him into a corner on the way back to their room and presses up against him like she can't get enough.

He takes a moment to convince himself that the high-pitched noise he just heard didn't _really_ come out of his mouth, and then he says, "What are you doing?"

"Waxing my surfboard," Kono snaps, "what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Molesting me in a public thoroughfare?" He arches a brow at her.

Kono sighs long-sufferingly and wraps the front of Steve's shirt around her hand to pull him closer.

"I am so horny right now you can't even imagine," she says gravely. "I probably have a hair trigger. It's your duty to …"

"Hey, whoa," Steve says, alarmed. "We are working, remember?"

"I really am your wife, remember?" Kono mimics with a nasty glare.

"You're drugged," Steve tries to reason.

"So do you," Kono remarks. "And I want you to fuck me."

"It's - you're all…" Steve trails off, glancing down between them. "This is wrong."

"Please?" Kono murmurs.

.

.

Ten minutes later, she's standing in front of him, _stripping_. Steve closes his eyes, exhaling a shaky breath and wondering how exactly he's going to manage. This is...weird. And wrong. And, god, he is _such a pervert_ because he's getting off on it anyway.

"The point of this _was_ you watching me, wasn't it?" Kono sighs in exasperation.

Grudgingly, he glances over at her, and has to remind himself abruptly that he's nearly thirty-five and he doesn't go off in his pants for no reason. Kono's all smooth, golden skin and every piece of skimpy clothing she loses has his fingers inching closer to the edge of his own knee like they want to reach out and touch the surprisingly vulnerable dip of muscle just above her sharp hipbones.

His chest feels tight.

Must be the drugs.

Yeah, sure.

"You can touch, you know." Her voice is breathier than usual, and while the inflection is right, there's a certain softness there that makes him feel even dirtier. "I want you to touch."

Steve swallows audibly and meets Kono's whorling dark gaze.

"Fuck, baby. You're..." he trails off as she takes a step closer, losing her lacey panties on the way.

Kono takes one of his hands and puts it on her chest, right above her heart as she straddles his lap.

"Still me, Steve. It's still _me_."

_Okay_, Steve thinks, _okay, yeah_, and he reaches up to grip her shoulders and pull her closer, tilting his head at the last minute for an achingly slow, delicate kiss that tastes just the same as always. She makes a soft noise and shifts, getting a hand between them and curving it around the side of his neck. Her thumb is on his jaw, just the barest hint of pressure that has him gasping raggedly and opening his mouth wider for her tongue.

Abruptly, the kiss changes: it's messy and wet and Kono's sucking hard on his bottom lip, nipping at the corner of his mouth until he moans. It feels like going into a tailspin, half fear and half pure, joyful adrenaline rush, and Steve's pretty sure that in this situation he should be the one in control, but her hand is still capable, and he can't bring himself to do anything but lean into the strength of it and let go.

She pulls away after awhile, panting, mouth puffy and red, shiny. He moans and tries to follow her, not wanting to lose the taste of Kono in his mouth, on his tongue. She whimpers and presses her forehead to his as she pants.

"Damn, baby. Fucking _touch me_ before I come just from kissing you."

Steve lets out a strangled groan and presses forward, covering her lips with his own again, catching her wrists with both of his hands and pushing them behind her back.

"Just like this," he breathes, "I want you to come like this. God, can you?"

Kono whines into his mouth and nods, frantically as she tries to devour his mouth with her own.

"Yeah, god, yes. Wanna – oh, fuck..."

Steve inhales sharply and starts kissing her again, breaking her mouth open under his, hot, wet, and messy.

A minute later, he pulls away, breathing hard.

"Wait, wait, we should - _wait_, Kono," he mutters, ignoring her protest, in favor of pushing her down onto her back on the bed. He stretches out along her side, hooking a leg over one of her thighs and nudging her knees apart. "Like this."

"Make up your goddamn mind," Kono grumbles, but she's flushed and her eyes are glassy, and Steve knows her well enough to know she's balanced right on the edge.

Usually, he might take advantage of that to tease, fleeting touches across her hips, over her peaked nipples - but now he thinks that might actually be enough, that she would _come_.

He cups her head, fingers tangling in the long, soft strands of her hair and starts to kiss her again; short, hard little nips to her lips, dipping his tongue inside to taste the whimpers she can't quite contain.

Kono's shivering beneath him, skin sheened with sweat, and Steve throbs in his pants, suddenly aware that he's still completely dressed. He ignores it, focuses instead on her, on how close she is to just coming and how hot this is, how fucking gorgeous and god, all _his_.

It spurs him on, that thought, has him bracing himself over Kono with one arm - carefully making sure none of him touches her anywhere - and kissing her harder, deeper; there's no way for Kono to mistake the intent behind it, the _claim_ Steve's making with each scrape of his teeth.

_Mine_.

Kono makes a sharp, high noise, shuddering hard under his mouth, and he reaches down just in time to feel her clench and quiver around his fingers.

She rolls closer and buries her face in his neck, panting hot and fast against the skin there. Steve runs shaking fingers down her back to her ass, teasing the cleft there a little before skating his fingertips down to the back of her thin, yet muscular thighs.

She whimpers and presses herself closer to him and he nuzzles at her jaw line, pressing soft, affectionate kisses to the delicate skin there.

"What do you want, baby?"

Kono shakes her head, the tip of her nose rubbing back and forth just behind his ear in a way that makes him shiver despite himself. When no answer comes, however, Steve spreads his hand out over the small of her back and pulls her closer, thumbing the swell of her hip.

"You okay?" he murmurs, kissing her hair.

"Yeah," she says, sounding shaken and dazed. "I - I just forgot. How intense this can be."

Steve smiles and tugs at her leg until it's splayed over his, tangling their limbs together.

"Yeah," he murmurs, running teasing fingers up and down on her thighs. "But it feels amazing, huh?"

Kono nods and Steve rolls his hips a little, growling low in his throat when his rubs against her through two layers of cloth. She makes a noise too and then starts pulling at his fly.

"Naked, naked, gotta get you naked, now."

No arguing with that.

Steve scrambles to get the buttons of his shirt undone, tugging it hastily over his head when that doesn't go fast enough. He doesn't even bother undoing his watch, immediately batting Kono's clumsy-sated fingers away from his fly and kicking his shoes off the end of the bed.

"Oh god," Kono whines, and leans past his fumbling arms to kiss his chest, biting a line from one nipple to the other.

Steve sucks in a hissing breath at that, his head falling back as he tangles his fingers in her hair, letting her kiss and lick and suck all over his chest.

"God, baby," Kono murmurs, hands splayed wide over his abdomen, tangling in the bit of hair there. "So good."

Steve bites his lip, silently agreeing but unable to say anything. He manages to get his pants off while she's still worshipping his chest and then they're pressed together from knees to neck and, _holy fuck_, he thinks.

They roll, naturally, until he's on his back and she's looming over him, eyes sable and hungry and she's leaning down to kiss his kiss-swollen lips and his thoughts slip away like water through his fingers.

He tears reluctantly away when his mouth starts to ache, loops his arms around her neck. "You wanna ride me?"

"Nnggh," she mutters and shudders, almost violently, rearing back to stare at him with glittering eyes. "Wanna... god yes. Wanna ride you."

Steve smiles, wicked and predatory, and rocks his hips, rubbing against the skin of her ass. Kono whines again and he chuckles, hands holding tightly to her hips and pants for a second or two to get himself under control and then opens up heavy eyes to look at her.

"Wanna make you come over and over."

Kono lets out a shaky laugh that trails off into a hoarse moan when Steve pushes two of his fingers into her, grinning.

"Probably - _oh_ - probably won't be that hard."

"I'd say it's plenty hard," Steve says with a wicked twist of his wrist. While she's still recovering, he rubs his thumb over her clit and continues, "Ready for another one?"

Kono shudders hard, fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders as she moans his name, hips arching as she comes.

Steve coaxes her through it, all gentle hands and soothing words, until she's practically collapsed on his chest, body shivering with aftershocks, heart racing.

"So good, baby," Steve whispers, kissing her sweaty temple, the shining curve of her cheek. He waits until she's settled and stopped shaking before he slides his cupped hand out from between their bodies. "Lift up," he murmurs, guiding her onto her knees again, "come on."

Kono's still a little unsteady, but with a little bit of struggle he gets her to spread her knees and brace her face and shoulders on the bed.

Kono whimpers when he starts to slowly circle her opening, teasing the outer lips before slowly dipping inside. Her entire body is trembling and Steve has to bite his own lip at the fucking gorgeous picture she makes, all sex-flushed and tight and smooth and _his_.

He slowly slides the first finger out before thrusting back in with two, loving the way she moans at that, her muscles twitching in her thighs.

"That's it." Steve works a third in almost immediately and crooks them all at once, finding the rough patch of skin with the ease of practice. Kono's entire body jerks, and she makes a sound he wasn't even aware human vocal chords could produce. "How many times can you come, baby?"

"I - I..._Steve_..."

"How many?" he demands, twisting his fingers.

"Oh god," Kono whines and pushes down on his fingers. "I don't - I don't know. Please, I -"

"Shhh." Steve strokes his free hand down her tense back. "Just a few more, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Kono nods, eyes unfocused and hazy when they open, and he smiles as he crooks his fingers again, watching the way her body responds. He's always thought that she was gorgeous – _would_ always think so – but this, this version of her is sin incarnate and he can't believe how lucky he is that she trusts him like this.

"Again. Wanna see you come again," he murmurs, totally lost in his own haze of lust.

Dazed is a good look for her, Steve decides as he starts to rub her clit again matching the rhythm of his fingers buried deep inside of her. Dazed and shaking so hard her muscles are quivering around his fingers; he can't even imagine how good it's going to feel to have that around him, tight and hot and, oh god -

Firmly, he pushes that thought to the side, focusing on the sweaty, salty smell of her skin, the damp taste of her neck. It doesn't help for long, not when he can _feel_ her straining towards another orgasm.

"I want you so blissed out you walk around tomorrow with no idea where you are," Steve growls into her ear. "I want you to think about my cock in you all day, so well fucked you can't even sit down without imagining me coming up behind you and taking you right there all over again."

Kono keens, high and tight in her throat as she comes again, tensing around his fingers where they're buried deep inside her body. He strokes her through it, murmuring, "Yeah, that's it. Give it to me. Come on, give it all up for me."

When it's through, she's all weak, her legs so wobbly they barely hold her up - and as much as Steve appreciates it - a fucking lot -, the thought of her having the strength to ride him like that is almost laughable. He's just about to cajole her onto her back, when a sudden flash of inspiration hits him: Kono's thin, still tall, but with a gangly quality to her limbs that means she doesn't weigh all that much. And Steve's got upper body strength and, right now, enough adrenaline in him to lift a car.

"C'mere," he murmurs, and shifts her around until they're kneeling on the bed facing each other. Kono is leaning on him heavily, still out of breath so he gathers her close, hooking both his arms under her knees. "Hold onto me."

Kono does, and they're chest to chest, her legs hooked practically over his shoulders.

Steve has to grit his teeth as he slides inside of her, the tight, hot, slickness nearly driving him to the brink within seconds. She's panting still, face buried in his neck, hands gripping tight to his body.

He bottoms out slowly and it feels fucking incredible and god, he thinks, pulling out slowly, his body entirely supporting hers, he hopes he can wring at least one more orgasm out of her before he loses it.

He _needs_ to feel her lose it around him.

"You okay?" he mumbles.

Kono nods wordlessly and leans back in his arms so they can see each other. She looks feverish and beautiful; her pupils swallowing up the brown in her eyes, hectic flush high on her cheeks that makes her seem infinitely breakable. Steve takes a deep breath and fights desperately for his control.

"Gon' fuck me to death," Kono slurs eventually, syrupy and slow. "'ll die of dehydrat - _oh_." She breaks off, head lolling back on her shoulders, and Steve only realizes how much trouble he's in when those slim hips roll forward and back, taking him deeper.

Steve grunts as Kono starts to fuck herself on him, every thrust of her hips a slow, slick drag that's driving him out of his mind. She has her head thrown back, throat exposed as she moves and he can't help but lean forward enough to get his teeth around the tendon there and suck, hard.

Kono whimpers and starts to thrust down harder, making a tiny noise in her throat that drives Steve insane. He knows by the way she's moving, moaning, that she's close again, so he gets a hand between them awkwardly, running his thumb up to her clit, tracing circles over it repeatedly.

He can't manage the position for long even though he wants to, his shoulders and back aching with the strain; he lets go reluctantly, jostles Kono into a shocked sounding moan trying to get his leverage back, and starts thrusting up to meet her hips again.

"Touch yourself," he orders huskily, "I can't, Kono, baby, you gotta do it. Get yourself off for me."

Kono looks completely gone but she still somehow manages to get a finger on her clit and starts to rub as she moans in counter-point to each of his deep thrusts.

Steve can feel his orgasm starting to build and, fuck, he needs to make her come so he increases the speed of his motions.

Kono's eyes slam shut as her head lolls back, Steve's name leaving her mouth with a deep moan and her entire body arches backwards and she clenches down around him as she starts to come.

Steve lets out a grateful groan and all but tosses her down on the bed, following her immediately and she wraps her arms and legs around his body as soon as they're close enough and buries her hot face in Steve's neck.

"It's - s'ok, can keep fuckin' me," she mumbles.

That's all the permission Steve needs, sliding back in with one smooth push and taking up a steady, hard rhythm.

Kono cups the back of his head with one hand, the other tracing up and down his back. She's pressing kisses to his jaw and ear and Steve is distantly aware that he is making noises with every thrust into her still pliant body; he can feel his orgasm starting to spark along his nerve endings.

Kono arches her hips into his next thrust and whispers in his ear in a low, fucked-out voice, "Fuckin' come inside me, baby. Fill m'up."

Steve grips her sides so hard his own fingers hurt and dimly hears his own voice rising, louder and louder until it breaks. When he comes back to himself, she's cradling him close and they're both on their sides, huddled together under the sheets.

"Wow," he says inanely. His throat hurts but he can't bring himself to care.

Kono smiles at that, one hand carding through his sweaty hair. It's familiar and comforting, even if they're actually still drugged to the eyeballs. He shifts closer and presses a soft, clinging kiss to her swollen lips.

"That? Was fan-fucking-tastic." He whispers after he pulled back.

Grinning now, Kono throws her arms over her head and stretches until her joints pop.

"Mmmmm. Kinda was, wasn't it?" She rolls towards him, settling on top of him happily like a human blanket and wiggling until he gets a clue and wraps his arms around her waist. "We're never gonna be satisfied by regular sex again, are we?"

"I dunno 'bout you," Steve murmurs, kissing her shoulder, "but I couldn't do _that_ every night."

Kono chuckles as she burrows her face into his neck.

"Probably not. And I can't see us as sex-drug junkies either..." she trails off then, before pulling back to look at his face. Her cheeks are still flushed, lips red, and her hair is a mess. She suddenly looks serious, one hand stroking idly up and down Steve's side.

"We...uh, we should arrest the guy."

"What?" Steve asks absently, leaning into her touch; he feels skin-hungry in a way he hasn't for months, soaking up the contact.

"Come on," she huffs at him. "We _are_ working."

Steve smiles lazily, running a gentle hand up her spine just to watch her shiver and her eyes go slightly hazy.

"_Now_, you remember work." He tugs her closer and nips at her bottom lip before leaning in and whispering. "I'm sure he'll be there in the morning. And you know something, I'm still feeling drugged."

"Oh that is just - patently _un__fair_," Kono breathes, but doesn't protest when Steve smirks and tugs her down for a slow, honeyed kiss. She just settles in and sips at his mouth like she plans to stay there for a while, dipping her tongue in for a taste and sliding back out again in a blatant invitation for him to do to the same.

It goes on for so long Steve's dizzy with it, but eventually they pull apart for air, and Kono noses at his cheek.

"We should clean up."

Steve sighs and nods, palming her ass, and then, just to hear her squeak, smacks it with his open palm. He chuckles and rolls so she's on the bottom and presses a wet, sloppy kiss to her mouth.

"Race you to the shower." He grins goofily.

"You must have been the most unmanageable teenager _ever_," Kono drawls.

Steve doesn't contradict her because, well, that's actually pretty true, and they make their sedate, unsteady way to the bathroom together, pausing occasionally to trade affectionate touches or slow kisses.

The next morning when Steve leads the cuffed 'candy man' towards the police car, the unhappy slant of Danny's mouth and Chin's dark expression make him wish that he and Kono had turned their hidden microphones off.


End file.
